Shop
The Shop menu contains links to the various shop lists, allowing players to buy items for treasure, sell items for rupies, or craft legendary weapons. * Daily limits reset at 05:00 JST each day. * Weekly limits reset at 05:00 JST every Monday. * Monthly limits reset at 05:00 JST on the first of the month. MobaCoin/GranblueCoin This shop sells items and upgrades for MobaCoin (Chrome) or GranblueCoin (iOS/Android), real-money currency in Granblue Fantasy. Crystals This shop sells items and upgrades for Crystals, the premium currency in Granblue Fantasy. Treasure Trade The treasure shop has 4 subsections: Quest Items, Treasure, Events, and Sell Treasure. Quest Items This shop allows trading in items found during Main Quests. It includes the Cosmic weapon series as well as coop room boost items. Treasure Trade in daily dungeon materials here. Generally, many lower-tier items can be traded for one higher-tier item, or vice versa, though some key links are missing. There is a daily limit on how many of each item can be exchanged. For all elemental items, same elements are used to exchange for one another. Events Links to event item shops are found here. See specific event pages for details. * Ifrit Showdown * Cocytus Showdown * Sagittarius Showdown * Vohu Manah Showdown * Corow Showdown * Diablo Showdown * Unite and Fight * Cerberus Showdown * Fenrir Showdown * Cinderella Fantasy ~Girls on a Quest~ * Cinderella Fantasy ~Keep Dreaming in the Sky~ * Cinderella Fantasy ~Girls Keep on Dreaming~ * A Tale of Intersecting Fates * A Tale of Friendship in the Sky * SideM Fantasy: Our Backstory In The Sky! * Granblue Fighter Ultra * Granblue Fighter V * Sakura Wars: Skyblazing Maidens * Auld Lang Syne Sell Treasure Certain items found from Coop Quests can be sold for rupies here. Note that Searing Stone, Resplendent Coral, Opulent Amber, and Vortical Pinwheel, are used in crafting Class Champion Weapons to unlock Row IV classes, so it may not be prudent to sell them for rupies. Pendants This shop sells items for Renown Pendants and Prestige Pendants. Pendants are obtained from raid bosses with the matching symbol over it. Fabled Weapons This is where high-end weapons are crafted. Trade Moons Trade moons here for various items. Moons are obtained whenever you Draw a character that you already have; Rares give Bronze Moons, S Rares give Silver Moons, and SS Rares give Gold Moons. Siero's Special Pick Tickets This is where special pick tickets are redeemed. These are similar to Start Dash tickets and Surprise Tickets. This section also doubles as a list of most characters, weapons, and summons currently available from Draw. Clicking on the portraits will bring up details on stats and skills. Journey Drops Every day at 05:00 JST, when the day resets, players are awarded 1 Journey Drop for every 100 AP spent during the previous 24 hours. Journey Drops can be spent here for various 1-hour buffs. As more Journey Drops are earned in a month, stronger buffs become available the next month and more buffs can be active at once (two at silver, three at gold or platinum) All Lvl 1 buffs cost 1 Journey Drop, Lvl 2 costs 3, Lvl 3 costs 5, and Lvl 4 costs 10. Point Shop Points earned from various non-game cross-promotions are spent here. * G-points are obtained via Weekly Famitsu and Famitsu App serial codes * B-points are obtained from the Granblue Fantasy trading card game * V-points are earned using the Granblue Fantasy VISA card Cerulean Stones This shop trades items for Cerulean Stones. See Cerulean Sparks for details. Defense Order Siege Shields earned from Defense Order can be spent here. This shop can also be accessed from the Defense Order main page. Arcarum: The World Beyond Choose the major arcana representing the oracle you chose for Arcarum to upgrade your Arcarum card. There are 3 known levels of upgrade thus far. The known arcana elements are: * The Hanged Man: Earth * The Devil: Fire * The Star: Light Category:Starting